Another world
by laurajones1996
Summary: Laurel Green thinks she is just a normal girl from our world. Until some really weird things change in her surrounings. When her mother is abducted by some strange monster, she meets Annabeth Chase who brings her to Camp Halfblood. In the meantime Camp Halfblood also experiences weird events. Maybe the new camper and those weird events have something to do with each other...
1. Author's note

**Author's note:**

**Hi there!**

**This is my first real fanfiction. I hope you all like it. I'm sorry if my grammar isn't correct, but that's because my first language is not English.**

**Hope you like my story!**

**Xxx Laura**


	2. Chapter 1

Let me introduce myself. My name is Laurel Green. I live in a little house in a forest in northern Enland. I know what you're asking: Why the forest? Even if you aren't asking that, I'm still going to explain why. My mother wanted to train me. Not just in normal sports like football (soccer for Americans) or tennis. But sports like archery, sword fighting, knife throwing, cross country running and other sports you do in nature. I honestly don't know why she did that, but I like it. It makes my life more adventurous. I also go to school of course. I go to a school in Leeds. That's the closest big city to where I live, but it's still really far away. My mother always brings me to school by car. I never met my dad. My mother always tells me that he died before I was born. But something tells me that he is still alive. I don't know where he is, but he is still somewhere.

BeepBeep… I slam my hand on the alarm clock. Seriously, if I had a hammer, I would definitely use it. But it's the last school day before summer holidays, which means that me and my mother are going on vacation to the USA tonight.

I get into my clothes. I notice something weird. You see, since I was born I have a weird spot on my right leg, just above my knee. Normally it's just small, but today it is almost thrice as big as normal. I just let it be and I take my clothes on.

When I come downstairs my mother is already making breakfast. She really is a beautiful woman. She is tall and has really long red hair. I wish I had such beautiful hair. My hair is black and rough. And I am also not really tall. "Morning." I say. "Morning, Honey." is the answer. "I made breakfast already. You have to hurry you're kind of late." "Sorry." I say. "But there is something weird going on. My mark is bigger than ever." My mum freezes. She looks at me weird. "Well that's strange. But don't worry it will probably go away." She says. That's strange, I think, normally she is really open and suddenly she isn't. Maybe I still have to do some research. "Have you already packed your case for tonight?" mum asks. "Oh no, not yet. But I think I still have some time after school." I say. My mum looks on her watch. "Oh look at the time. We have to go." She says. I quickly finish my breakfast and we go to school.

At school I see my best and only friends Sarah and Irene. Sarah waves. "Hey Laurel! Have you met the new student already?" She asks. "No. I didn't even know there was one." I reply. "Well there is." Says Irene. "She is from America. I even heard that she is from New York." "That sounds very nice." I say. "But did you catch her name already?" Irene freezes. "Well, I didn't think of that one. Let's ask" "No, I don't think we have to do that" Sarah says. "She is probably being bombarded with questions from other people. Maybe we should wait till she is introduced in class." "Don't you think it's a little weird that she is new on the last day of the school year?" I say. "Yes maybe." Sarah says. "But perhaps she is just looking for a good school for the next year."

Later in class the girl is indeed introduced. Apparently her name is Annabeth Chase and she is looking for a school to go to for the next year; just as we thought. She is from New York State in America. Not the city, but the state. So weird that someone would call a city after the state that it's in. Well, you have those weird Americans **(A/N: I don't want to insult anyone who is living in America)**.

In one of my next classes I am sitting alone somewhere in the corner of the classroom. Sarah and Irene both have other classes than me. Someone is sitting next to me. "Hey, what's your name?" I see it's the new girl, Annabeth. "Hi, my name is Laurel Green." I say. "That's a nice name." She says. "Do you like this school? Sorry I really have to know something about this school. This is already the fifth one I'm looking in, and so far it looks like a nice school." "No, that's alright" I say. "I think this is a nice school…" And with that I talk with her about this school and about what I think of it. She seems like a really nice girl. I think perhaps she can choose for this school for the next year.

**A/N:**

**Short chapter. More of an introduction actually. I hope you liked it. Next time will be a longer chapter with more action in it. **

**Xx Laura**


End file.
